Mislead
by Zhechii
Summary: Kagami meminta bantuan kepada teman cewek sekelasnya yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai anggota Osis untuk menemaninya selama Kuroko tidak ada. Namun malah menimbulkan kesalahpahaman di antara mereka. (Aku tidak terlalu pintar membuat ringkasan cerita)


**Disclaimer : I Own Nothing**

* * *

 **Mislead**

 **Kagami/Oc**

 **Rating : T**

 **Romance/Humor**

* * *

"Shindou!"

"Ah, Kagami _-kun._ Ada perlu apa?"

"Nah, ini tidak terlalu penting sih...apa kau punya waktu?" tanya Kagami sembari menggaruk-garuk bekalang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Shindou menunduk terarah pada lembaran kertas dokumen yang diberikan ketua osis kepada dirinya untuk diserahkan kepada guru kemudian ia melirik ke arah Kagami.

"Aku tidak memaksamu. Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak mau."

"Hmm, Okay."

"Ne, apa kau melihat Kuroko?"

"Kuroko _-kun_?"

"Hn. Dia pergi untuk sebentar dan dia belum kembali."

"Hmm...Aku tadi sempat melihatnya sedang mengantri di kantin, mungkin aku berpikir dia sudah tidak ada lagi di sana."

"Ohh...gimana ini?" Kagami tampak kebingungan.

"Ada apa? Jika ada sesuatu yang bisa aku lakukan, jangan sungkan mengatakannya padaku," gadis osis itu membalas perkataan Kagami dengan raut penuh percaya diri.

"Huh? Kamu?" Kagami terheran ketika ia mendengar ucapan anggota osis itu dengan percaya diri yang tinggi.

"Hn. Kenapa?"

"Hmm tidak...Apa kau tidak keberatan bergerak lebih banyak daripada biasanya?"

"Eh?"

"Btw...apa kau punya stamina lebih?"

"Mungkin."

Mendengar kepastian dari gadis osis bersurai hitam panjang itu, sebuah seringai terukir tipis di wajah Kagami yang garang.

"Begitu. Aku benci jika bermalasan sepanjang hari tanpa melakukan apapun. Ikut aku," ajak Kagami. "Seperti yang aku ingatkan sebelumnya, aku tidak memaksa dirimu."

"E-eh?"

"Aku selalu melakukan _'itu'_ dengan Kuroko... tapi mungkin tidak apa-apa sesekali aku melakukan _'itu'_ denganmu juga."

' _Itu'_?' Shindou memiringkan kepala bingung, penasaran ucapan anggota tetap tim Seirin dengan kata _'itu'._ Sekejapnya saja, gadis itu membayangkan ucapan yang dimaksud oleh Kagami mulai dari gimana beratnya latihan mereka hingga adegan ranjang hubungan sejenis yang terlarang di antara dua cowok. Mendadak, wajah Shindou terbalur coretan merah muda semu di wajah putihnya. Entah darimana ia mendapatkan pikiran mesum seperti itu. Ia menyalahkan ucapan dari teman sekelasnya yang selalu mengatakan bahwa Kagami dan Kuroko terlibat hubungan sejenis sehingga ia berimajinasi yang tidak-tidak ditambah lagi ada teman sekelasnya yang memberitahukan nya bahwa pemuda Amerika sudah tidak asing lagi dengan seks dan mereka selalu mendapatkan keinginan mereka. Pemuda berambut merah mengangkat alis, bingung dengan wajah Shindou yang mendadak memerah tanpa jelas.

"Oy!"

"Iya?"

"Ikut aku." Kagami menarik tangan Shindou agar ikut bersamanya.

"E-eh, t-tunggu dulu, Kagami _-kun_..."

Kagami membawa gadis osis ke sebuah gedung olahraga yang kosong tak ada seseorang pun kemudian ia melepaskan lengan Shindou. Gadis Osis itu melirik ke seluruh ruangan gedung olahraga yang sepi tidak ada satu orang di sana kecuali mereka. Secara spontan, jantung Shindou berdetak kencang seakan ingin copot ketika ia mengetahui bahwa hanya dirinya dan Kagami di gedung olahraga itu terlebih ia masih penasaran dengan ucapan pemain regular Seirin.

' _Jangan-jangan Kagami-kun...'_ pikir Shindou

"Oy, Shindou!"

Panggilan Kagami membuat Shindou tersentak kaget. Bulatan coklat gadis osis itu melebar ketika ia melihat Kagami melepas kemeja seragamnya dan kini pemuda itu terlihat memakai tank top berwarna hitam polos dengan garis berwarna merah di setiap pinggiran tank top.

"K-Kagami _-kun_ , pakai kembali seragammu!" Perintah Shindou dengan nada terbata – bata dan memerah.

"Itu hanya akan mengganggu gerakanku."

"T-tapi..."

"Ayo kita mulai." Kagami berjalan menghampiri Shindou.

"T-tunggu dulu, Kagami _-kun_..."

"Huh?"

"A-aku tidak terlalu...Aku tidak bisa."

"Huh?" Kagami dibuat bingung untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Itu sedikit terlalu...Aku belum siap," kata Shindou sembari mengambil langkah mundur.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak paham apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Ayo kita mulai."

"M-m-maafkan aku!" Shindou berlari keluar gedung olahraga dengan wajah memerah semerah warna rambut Kagami.

"Oy, Shindou! Mau kemana kau?!...Geez." Kagami menyerah sembari menggaruk-garuk kulit kepalanya.

"Kagami-kun."

"Woah! Kuroko! Aku sudah katakan padaku, jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!"

"Maaf. Lalu kenapa kau berteriak?"

"Ugh...Kau tidak kembali, jadi aku meminta Shindou untuk nemaniku berlatih menggantikan dirimu. Dia malah memerah dan kabur."

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepada Shindou-san?" Tanya Kuroko dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Hmm...tidak, tidak ada...ya sudahlah, terserah. Ayo kita mulai latihan, Kuroko," ajak Kagami, ia tidak mau mempermasalahkan itu semua.

"Iya. Dengan formasi seperti biasanya?"

"A!"

Derit ring basket balap-membalap dengan _decit_ sepatu Kuroko dan Kagami. Perisai hening yang membelenggu kini telah retak dikarenakan suara decitan sepatu duo pemain regular Seirin terdengar menggema disertai suara pantulan bola basket.

"...J-jadi Kagami _-kun_ membicarakan tentang latihan basket. Oh, geez, Kagami-kun pasti menganggapku gadis yang aneh dan mesum..." gumam Shindou yang melihat dari belakang pintu gedung olahraga.

 **Fin**

* * *

 ** _Ini pertama kalinya aku ikut gabung dalam Fanfiction Kuroko No Baske. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya, semua. Mohon di reviews, ya  
_**

 ** _Salam hangat dari Zhechii._**


End file.
